


Cryo-Archive

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [68]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Anno Uno Scribere, Based On: Cryogenically Freezing Ourselves, Jan 20, Memento mori, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	Cryo-Archive

It was said by Shakepeare’s Caesar that those that lived in fear of death were cowards. I am not sure that that is true, but I know that we are currently destined to die. It is a cruel fate we will all succumb to, and if we can not accept our fates, then what will become of us?

\---

They weren’t meant to have survived  
That was the whole point of the experiment  
Maybe at first, there were people who hadn't understood that, but by the end?  
Oh, they definitely understood what they were doing. 

They understood that they were laughing in the face of everything the two stood for as they created the clones. Granted, some only took itty bitty pieces, shoot offs of the original. Some wrapped themselves in bundles of things the duo had inspired, the art and the music and maybe the fanfiction too. Others took larger bits, the pieces they treasured most out of them all, and it is hard to say whether they were as bad as the more… serious archivers or not. Those were indeed quite terrifying people… 

They were like vultures, scavenging for all they could get their sharp talons on. They were like some breeds of terrier in their tenacity, for they would not stop until they had accomplished what they set out to do, and were unwilling to relinquish that which they sought to make their own. They were patient as any snake would be when waiting for its prey, but instead of prey they took that which should have remained solely in memory and not in physical form. 

While in most situations tenacity and patience would be admirable qualities, what it meant for these people, in the long run, was that they couldn’t accept death. Understandably, death is a very terrifying concept, something many have tried and failed to overcome over the many, many years of humanity’s existence. One would very reasonably not want that which they loved to die. Sometimes, death is inevitable- but this time people had the chance to stop the death of Them...

Is it reasonable to save that which does not wish to be saved?   
This case is a very odd one, for we all knew right from the start that they, like the rest of us, were destined to die. It was advertised that way- “we’re only going to be here for this long, come get us while you can.” Their dying wish was not to be saved in any capacity, if I recall correctly. Some claimed that the wish was that the content not be redistributed to the world, to those who had missed their chance. That might be true, but goodness knows that any proof of them saying that is long gone… lost to the tales of time and alls of history

So the question becomes now, should one save everything that has the potential to be saved?

\---

Death is the last fear someone will ever face. 

\---

Cowards die many times before their deaths.   
The valiant never taste of death but once.  
Of all the wonders that I yet have heard  
It seems to me most strange that men should fear;   
Seeing that death, a necessary end,  
Will come when it will come


End file.
